


真相是假

by yuechuyu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Leweus, M/M, 豆腐丝, 黑帮AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 莱万绑架了罗伊斯，但事情的真相真如此简单吗？





	真相是假

残阳如血。

 

一群黑鸦飞过，几只落在快掉光树叶的枝干上，另外几只则停在墓碑上，歪着头看着几米之外一脸悲戚的Reus。

 

长眠于此的人是Reus的养父Klopp，一个星期前在经常光顾的餐厅吃晚餐时被枪杀，而那个时候Reus正和自己的小兄弟Sancho在美国体验着NASCAR的惊险刺激。

 

他们最后一次见面还是在一年之前，Reus那时候还不知道Klopp为什么会突然将自己送到美国，现在想来，他是早就预料到会有事情发生。

 

Reus望着照片里的Klopp，他还是记忆中的样子，戴着一副眼镜，头发乱糟糟，胡子拉碴，看上去和普通人没什么区别，谁会想到这个中年男人掌管着这座城市大部分地区的黑帮。

 

Reus嘲讽地笑了笑，现在不是了，养父死后他的地盘已经被南部的人侵占。

 

Sancho劝他不要回来，他知道回来肯定会遇到危险，但他又怎么能不管不顾？属于养父的地盘，谁也别想抢走。

 

站在枝干上的黑鸦似乎被人惊到，叫了几声，扑棱着翅膀飞走。

 

一人踩着枯败的落叶朝Reus缓步走来，枯叶在定制的皮鞋下发出最后的哀鸣。

 

他站在Reus的身后，片刻之后，取下脖子上的黑色围巾替Reus围上。

 

“天冷了，以后出门要记得戴围巾。”他低声说。声音温柔，仿佛恋人呢语。

 

Reus没有回头，但不代表他不知道身后的人是谁。围巾上沾着的香水已经透露了讯息，性感的麝香和温暖的琥珀是最具有诱惑力的味道，时隔多年，围巾的主人依旧用着这款香水。

 

可是那又怎样？早已经物是人非，再恋旧也只是心口上多一道疤痕。

 

Reus转身，不说话怒视着来人。

 

“好久不见，Marco。”拥有灰蓝色眼睛的波兰人说。

 

“别这样叫我，我和你没那么熟。”Reus冷眼相对。从Lewandowski去了南部之后，Reus就断绝了和他所有的联系，他们之间不再是朋友。

 

Lewandowski欲言又止。

 

Reus紧盯着Lewandowski 的眼睛，那曾令他心动的颜色如今只剩下挥之不去的陌生。

 

“是真的吗？父亲真是你杀的吗？”还在美国的时候就有人告诉过Reus，是Lewandowski暗杀了他的养父。就算Lewandowski背叛了他们，Reus也不相信他会是杀了养父的人，所以Reus不顾劝阻，执意要回来查个明白。

 

Lewandowski几不可闻地叹了口气，没有做任何解释。

 

见Lewandowski如此，Reus难以置信地摇着头，随后用尽全身的力气往Lewandowski的脸上揍了一拳。

 

“他也是你的父亲！你怎么下得了手！”Reus怒吼，他还心存侥幸以为Lewandowski不会那么丧心病狂。

 

Lewandowski和Reus都是Klopp的养子，不同的是，Reus很小就被收养，Lewandowski则是十七岁时才被收养。家庭的变故令Lewandowski比同龄人要成熟一些，所以尽管他只比Reus大一岁，却已经能很好的照顾Reus。

 

Reus现在还记得Lewandowski刚来的时候，瘦瘦高高的，一副营养不良的样子。在很长一段时间里，都不主动和人说话，只会闷声跟着老师学习格斗的技巧。

 

如果不是那一场突如其来的大雪，也许他们就不会有今后的交集。

 

那天的雪真像别人描述的如鹅毛一般，来接Reus放学的司机因为雪天迟到了，怕冷的Reus鼻子冻得发红，缩着脖子站在校门口等待，然后身前多了一个身影，是Lewandowski。他解下自己的围巾替Reus围上，又替Reus拉上红色棉衣的拉链，他说：“天冷了，以后出门要记得戴围巾。”

 

Reus在那一刻忽然意识到Lewandowski比刚来的时候长高也长壮了不少。

 

围巾，又是该死的围巾！

 

Lewandowski的拇指抹了一下磕破的嘴角，他刚想说什么，正好看见一辆车悄无声息地停在墓园里的小路上。Lewandowski脸色沉了下来。

 

Reus正激动，没看到Lewandowski 的神情变化，揪住他的衣领质问：“为什么不说话？心虚了吗？”

 

“Marco，别再问了，你知道答案。”Lewandowsk依然没有正面回答。

 

Reus冷笑一声：“你杀他的时候，心会痛吗？”

 

Lewandowski毫不犹豫地回答：“会。”他沉默，眼中的悲伤一闪而过，“离开你的时候，也痛过。”

 

这是Reus又一件无法原谅Lewandowski的事。

 

四年前，当Reus兴高采烈地从华沙回来，养父却告诉他Lewandowski背叛了他们，去了南部他们的死敌那里。Reus以为养父在和他开玩笑，他打电话给Lewandowski，得到了肯定的答案。从那以后，他将Lewandowski彻彻底底剥离出自己的生活，这个过程很困难，但他做到了。现在曾经带给他痛苦的人说自己也痛过，多么可笑！

 

别以为这么说就能将罪孽减轻一分。

 

Reus不屑道：“是吗？可惜我没有一点感觉。”

 

小路上的轿车缓缓降下车窗，车里的人看着他们——从他的角度看去，Lewandowski和Reus就像一对缱绻的恋人。

 

Lewandowski正对着车子，接触到了不耐烦的目光，心一狠，不再与Reus周旋。

 

Lewandowski摘下羊皮手套收进口袋里：“对不起，Marco。”

 

Reus被Lewandowski没头没脑的道歉弄得莫名其妙，正想问他是不是有什么毛病时，看到远处有几个黑衣人正在靠近。Reus立刻意识到将要发生的事情，确切地说，是Lewandowski出现在墓地时，危险就已经来临。

 

Reus转身想逃，Lewandowski抓住了他的手臂往怀里带，黑色的围巾因为Reus的挣扎掉在地上，慌乱之后被踩了好几脚，留下沾着泥土和树叶的脚印。

 

“混蛋！你来就是为了抓我？”Reus被Lewandowski从身后紧紧箍在怀里，他仍旧试图逃出桎梏，但和Lewandowski的身体对抗，他从来不占优势。

 

“别做无谓的反抗，”Lewandowski似有歉意地说，“我不想伤害你。”

 

Reus咬牙切齿道：“难道你伤害我还少吗？”

 

Lewandowski贴着Reus的耳朵，用只有他们能听到的声音说：“我并不想伤害你，但……”Lewandowski没有再说下去，因为那几个黑衣人已在不远处。

 

Reus冷冷一笑，他不会再相信Lewandowski说的任何话。

 

转眼，黑衣人已到眼前。

 

“Robert，老板说你的速度太慢，让我们来帮帮你。”为首的黑衣人说。

 

“滚。”Lewandowski的声音毫无温度，与之前对Reus的温柔形成鲜明对比，此时此刻他才更像传闻中冷酷无情的杀手。

 

黑衣人拉下脸：“这是老板的命令，你不肯动手，就别怪我们不客气。”

 

Reus听了越加生气，但也只能生气，Lewandowski的力气很大，他无法挣脱。

 

“你别想碰他一根手指头。”Lewandowski杀气顿生，周遭的空气似乎都降了几度。黑衣人悻悻地摸了摸鼻子，说：“我只是好心提醒你，别让老板等着。”

 

“不用你费心。”Lewandowski并不领情，紧抓住Reus的手臂，将他拽向停在路边的轿车。

 

Reus放弃了反抗，任由Lewandowski拖着走。他知道自己的处境，正如Lewandowski说的一样，无谓的挣扎受伤的只会是自己，现在要做的是冷静，然后再找机会逃走。

 

寒风四起，最后一缕霞光消失，天地即将迎来黑夜。

 

Reus被Lewandowski带到车前，轿车里的人对他微笑。Reus愤恨地瞪着对他微笑的人，如果现在他的手里有把枪，他会毫不犹豫对着这个有着高颧骨鹰钩鼻的男人的眉心开一枪。

 

“请节哀。”男人微微颌首。

 

Reus冷哼一声，毫不客气地用他能想到的词汇将男人骂了个遍。

 

男人也不计较，只是挥了挥手，Lewandowski将Reus推到后面一辆车上。

 

车子缓缓驶离墓园。

 

枯叶飘落，飞走的黑鸦又飞了回来停在墓碑上，歪着头好奇地看着那条被遗落的沾染了两个人气息的围巾。

 

车子一前一后沿着街道前行，在看到熟悉的建筑时，Reus突然问Lewandowski：“你知道四年前我的毕业旅行为什么要去华沙吗？”

 

Lewandowski的目光在后视镜里Reus交汇。

 

Reus嘴一歪，苦笑着说：“因为那是你出生的地方。”

 

 


End file.
